El diario intimo de un joven enamorado
by Seiya Kou 023
Summary: Durante mis Adolecencia Disfrute vivirla al Maxima, Trate de hacer lo mejor y tambien sufrir los tipicos Proceso de ella, lo que escrbo en mi diario es algo privado "SxS


Capitulo1: "ENCUENTRO INESPERADO"

Querido diario:

Es la primera vez que escribo uno, para ser sincero nunca tuve un Diario Intimo, me lo regalo mi tía Rosa…ella es la que me cuida ya que solo tengo 16 años…no solo a mi sino también a mis hermanos Taiki y Yaten…aunque son un poco molestos la verdad que no los culpo…mañana empezare en una escuela nueva…conoceré gente nueva…como estuve mucho tiempo viendo en el extranjero con mis abuelos no tengo muy buena relación con mis hermanos pero con mi tía es distinto…ella apenas me vio…supo quererme…bueno por te dejo…mañana volver a escribirte y contarte lo que me sucedió…

Tía Rosa: Seiya (entrando a la habitación del peregrino) ya apresúrate…OH llegaras tarde…

Seiya: Esta bien ahí voy ["nunca creí que ir a un colegio sea tan pesado"]

Yaten: Vamos hermano mueve esas piernas de el escritorio…

Seiya: Yaten no me molestes quieres…ya se lo que tengo que hacer…

Yaten: De acuerdo pero…te lo advierto…

Seiya: ["que metido que es mi odioso hermano Yaten" este se retira de su habitación]

Abajo lo esperaba un desayuno…todos habían comido menos Seiya que como siempre llegaba tarde…

Taiki: Vamos o te dejamos a tras…

Seiya: Ya voy ["que mal humor"]

Los chicos subieron a su auto y partieron hacia su nuevo colegio…ambos no sabían que cosas les pasarían en su nueva vida…será un año difícil lleno de momentos que son tristes pero siempre felices al fin…ambos se bajaron del auto…Seiya observaba todo el aire, el lugar la gente, todo…caminaba en eso sus amigos se detienen…y este se choca por que iba detrás de ellos…

Seiya: ¿Que sucede?

Taiki: No vez

Yaten: Mira esa chica

Seiya: ¿Cuál?

Yaten: Esa [Apuntándole con el dedo]

Seiya: Vamos hermano es una simple atleta se nota que te gusta

Yaten: Déjame de cargar, nunca estuviste enamorado…

Taiki: Chicos no se pelen… ¿si?

Seiya: Están locos [no miro por donde iba y topo con alguien]

Serena: Oye por que no te fijas por donde caminas

Seiya: Disculpa… [Mientras la miraba]

XX: La verdad que eres un grosero no sabes por donde vas

X: Te sucedió algo Serena

Serena: No te preocupes Mina, estoy bien solo me tropéese con este grosero

Seiya: Oye a quien le dices grosero, que no te has mirado al espejo…Chilindrina…jajajaja

Serena: ¿Como me llamaste?

Mina: A vamos Serena…no vale la pena… [Decía la rubia con el uniforme del equipo de volley…]

Serena: Si…espero que te vaya muy mal grosero… [Decía la rubia de las colitas mientras se alejaba en compañía de su amiga]

Yaten: Guau como te patearon el trasero amigo….

Seiya: Esa niña me las va a pagar…pero que infantil es

Taiki: ["hablando de roma jajajaja"]

Yaten: Vamos no te vamos a esperar todo el día…

Seiya: Si voy…

Los chicos caminaban a su salón de clases…cuando lo encontraron, entraron allí…todos quedaron atónitos los miraban mientras se sentaban

Yaten: ¿Por qué nos ven como si tuviéramos algo en la cara?

Taiki: Vamos Yaten compórtate…

Seiya: [Seiya mira bien fijo a alguien que párese reconocer] per--- [en eso entra el profesor]

Profesor: Buenos idas alumnos…tomen asiento…vamos a comenzar la clase… [Mirando a los jóvenes recién llegados] vaya, vaya, tenemos alumnos nuevos…pasen chicos y preséntense a la clase

Taiki: Mi nombre es Taiki Kou [no haría falta su obstinación]

Yaten: Mi nombre es Yaten kou [con algo de sarcasmo]

Seiya: Mi nombre es Seiya Kou

XXX: ["pero estos chicos son muy raros" pensaba una chica de cabellera azulada y corto…era la mas inteligente de su clase…la mejor…]

Profesor: Bueno chicos tomen asiento…comenzaremos con la primera materia…bien saquen sus libros empezaremos a leer…

Seiya: ["yo que odio la literatura, me toco en mi primer día esto no podría ir de mal en peor…"]

Serena: Ciento el retraso señor Takayen pero Mina y yo debíamos ayudar a la señora Berly con los preparativos para la fiesta de primavera…

Profesor: De acuerdo señorita tsukino y seorita aino por favor tomen asiento…

Mina y Serena: Si…

Seiya: ["no puede ser la chilindrina en esta clase creo que no tendría que hablar de mas" en eso su miradas se cruzan]

Serena: ["el grosero en esta clase, no puede ser"]

Profesor: Señorita Tsukino tiene algún problema

Serena: No por para nada

Profesor: Bueno siéntese

Serena: Disculpé… [Mientras se sienta se lanzan una mirada amenazante]

La clase comenzó y ambos no despegaban la mirada…sus miradas eran tan amenazantes que el profesor se dio cuenta…

Profesor: Muy bien ya me canse, Serena Tsukino y Seiya Kou fuera del salón

Seiya y Serena: Pero señor

Profesor: ¡¡¡Nada de pero fuera!!!

Fuera del salón ambos ni se miraron ni una sola palabra salía de sus bocas…era tanto el silencio que solo se escuchaban los pájaros cantar y anunciar la primavera…serena rompió el silencio…

Serena: como te atreves a hacerme estos…la verdad que eres un grosero…

Seiya: Yo no te he hecho nada…

Profesor: [sale el profesor] o se callan o se quedaran después de clases a limpiar [este volvió a entrar al salón]

Seiya: Ves lo que ocasionas…este sin dudas es el pero año de mi vida

Serena: No te quedas corto

Profesor: [El profesor volvió a salir] listo me canse de ustedes dos quedan castigados después de clases…

Seiya y Serena: Pero profesor

Profesor: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Castigados!!!!!!!!!!

Las clases habían terminado y ella se tenía que quedar con el insoportable de Seiya Kou…

Seiya: Ni creas que me alegra que estés aquí…

Serena: Que bien genio…adivinaste…por que no te dedicas a la adivinanza grosero

Seiya: Ya es suficiente me cánsate

Serena: Y tu también… [Sus miradas se cruzaron] mejor me voy tengo cosas que hacer…

Seiya: Pero no me vas ha ayudar…

Serena: Como te dije tengo cosas que hacer…adiós…

Seiya: Que rara esta chica…

XXX: [Afuera del colegio] por que te tardaste tanto…

Serena: Es que estaba castigada…

Mina: Ahí Serena…mejor vamonos tenemos que hacer cosas…

XXX: Mina tiene razón vamonos..

Serena: Si vamos…

En eso las jóvenes se alejan en una camioneta…


End file.
